Hate is Only Skin Deep
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome never liked each other but were able to tolerate each other for Kikyou's sake. But after a car accident that kills Kikyou instantly and leaves Kagome badly injured will Inuyasha forgive Kagome for surviving?


Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. I do not own Inuyasha, never have, and never will. Do you know what today is? It's my birthday today, no lies. I wanted to put up a story on my birthday to mark this special day for me and you can make it perfect by sending me reviews saying what you think of this new story so far. Think of it as a birthday present to me. Lol.   
  
Hate is Only Skin Deep  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning of the End  
  
"How can you possibly be in love with such a jerk as Inuyasha," growled Kagome before pulling her kindergarten student from harms way. "He's not a jerk," said Kikyou but couldn't help but chuckle at Shippo and Kagome's 'You gotta' be kidding me' looks.  
  
"Who are you talking about because I'm talking about Inuyasha," said Kagome and was about to put down Shippo but he held tightly to her. Kagome thought better of it and allowed the little boy to cuddle closely to her. "He's so attach to you Kagome. Do you think that is a good thing?" said Kikyou as she watched as Kagome fondly ruffled Shippo's tail.  
  
"Earth to Kagome?" said Kikyou annoyed though she could help having a teasing smile. "Hmm? Oh I don't mind actually," said Kagome and then when she saw that the little one was asleep she whispered, "I might end up adopting him." "But Kagome they won't be likely to give you Shippo unless you're married or engage to be married. Besides I don't think your boyfriend Kouga would want to adopt a child," said Kikyou.  
  
Kagome sighed as she leaned back into her chair. "I can hear what Kouga will say now. If you're so willing to adopt then why don't we have a child ourselves. I think he's already planned out how many children we are going to have. Somewhere in the region of six to seven," said Kagome looking at the sky, "I told him he most be having the children if he thinks I'm going to... what Kikyou?"  
  
Kagome looked at her friend who tried her best to stop herself from laughing. "Poor Kagome-chan you'll have a child for everyday of the week," said Kikyou smiling despite Kagome's death glares. "At least my boyfriend doesn't mind the thought of thinking about the future with me in it," said Kagome as she looked at Kikyou, "Frankly I'm surprised he ended up as a doctor."  
  
"Well I was going to come here to talk to you about that?" said Kikyou and her face flushed slightly and made Kagome bite the inside of her cheek because she looked even prettier when she blushed. "Spit it out. I can't have recess run all day," said Kagome as she sat up straighter gaining a muffled protest from Shippo.  
  
"Well I think Inuyasha is going to propose to me later today," said Kikyou and couldn't bear to look at Kagome to see the frown that was sure to be imprinted on her face. "Our Inuyasha. The one who placed worms down our back when we were in first grade. The one who couldn't get our name right to save his life because he said we look to much alike but knew to put gum in my hair and try to feed me to his older brother's pet dragon and..." said Kagome but Kikyou cut her off.  
  
"That was a long time ago," said Kikyou. "Well then why is he still rude, obnoxious, short-tempered and don't forget possessive. I see how he growls at any male who even gives you a second look or smiles at you," said Kagome. "And Kouga isn't possessive? You'd be lieing if you said he wasn't," said Kikyou.  
  
"I never said..." said Kagome defensively but stuck her tongue out at Kikyou as she got the point Kikyou was trying to make. "See it doesn't feel so good when you have to constantly defend the one you care about from your friend," said Kikyou. "Okay I get it so stop acting like your Buddha or something," said Kagome annoyed.  
  
She got up carefully so as not to disturb Shippo and he only turned his head towards her in response. His warm breath tickled her neck as he settled his head back down. Kagome walked towards the classroom door before motioning with her head that the students should come inside.  
  
She smiled amid the groans of the small kindergartners as they went regretfully inside. "Come on I'll read you a story before you go to bed," said Kagome ready to close the door behind her but paused when she saw that a girl stayed on the swing. "Kikyou I know it's not your job but please watch the kids for me while I go handle something really quick," said Kagome her eyes focused on the student she had just received a week ago. "Of course," said Kikyou nodding her head before walking inside with the last stragglers.  
  
"Hey Rin what story would you like me to tell," said Kagome as she shifted Shippo's weight slightly so that her left arm would start hurting. "Rin doesn't know," said Rin bowing her head and kicked feebly off the ground so that the swing swung back and forth twice before stopping.  
  
"Come on Rin I know you must have a favorite?" said Kagome giving Rin an encouraging smile. "Does Ms. Kagome know the feudal fairytale about the school girl who fell into the feudal era? Rin like that one," said Rin shyly. "I know that one so let's both go inside I'll tell you before you guys take your nap," said Kagome and took Rin's hand with her free hand.   
  
TWO DAYS LATER, AT LUNCH  
  
"It would be nice if you two stopped glaring at each other long enough to eat or at least to answer me," said Sango as she waved a fry in front of Kagome's face. "Then tell the big idiot to stop staring at me," said Kagome as she straightened up in her seat. "And Miroku if you don't get your hand from my butt right now I'll break it in four different ways," said Sango as she glared at her lecherous boyfriend.  
  
"But Sango we are girlfriend and boyfriend," said Miroku smiling innocently at her, his hands up on the table where she could see them. "That doesn't give you to grope me in public," said Sango in a dangerous whisper. "Well then let's go," said Miroku standing up. "Why?" said Sango already irritated at him.  
  
"So I can grope you in a private place. How bout the park?" said Miroku. "Idiot," said Inuyasha under his breath and Miroku looked at his best friend in confusion. "Birds of a feather flock together," said Kagome looking from the unconscious Miroku on the floor to Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh," said Inuyasha. "That's not even a word and what's with your obsession with ramen," said Kagome frowning at him. "Like I care what your opinion is wench," said Inuyasha as he took a savage bite of his ramen. Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she stood up and reached over to grab Inuyasha's shirt. "Stop calling me wench doctor or one of your colleagues will have to arrange your face back after I finish screwing it up," growled Kagome a promise in those words.  
  
"And I thought that today would be the day that you two would get along," said Kikyou and offered the surprise Inuyasha and Kagome a smile before saying, "Kagome your hand is in Miroku's miso soup."  
  
Kagome pushed Inuyasha away from her in disgust before she sat down so that she could clean her hand. "Sorry Miroku-san," said Kagome giving Inuyasha an accusing look before smiling apologetically at him. "It's okay Kagome," he said as he stumbled back into the booth after he recovered from Sango's blow. "I wouldn't even like Inuyasha even when hell opens up a skating rink because it froze over," said Kagome earning a death glare from Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome took a napkin from the table and was about to begin cleaning her hand but someone took it. "I'll clean it for you," said Kouga as he slid into the booth before making Kagome sit on his lap.  
  
He sit her napkin aside and began to pointedly lick the miso soup's broth that was on her hand. Kagome sucked in her breath and leaned in towards him as she closed her eyes. "Kouga please stop this is a public restaurant," came Kagome soft plea but it wasn't as convincing as it should have been.  
  
"I think the soup is off her hands and besides I'm trying to eat here," grumbled Inuyasha at Kouga's display. "You wouldn't stop eating even when the moon and stars fell out of the sky to drop on your lawn," said Kagome opening one eye but she did pull her hand away from Kouga's all to eager lips.  
  
Kouga switched to her neck instead not missing a beat. "Maybe these two would like to be alone," said Kikyou as she tried to pull her boyfriend from his seat. He wouldn't budge an inch.  
  
"How is it that they can show displays of affection and Kagome-chan doesn't hurt Kouga but when I do it then I'm automatically called a lecher and slapped," said Miroku frowning. "Cause you do it to much and at the wrong times," said Sango as she tugged at his sleeve so that they could get out of harms way.  
  
Just then a baby shrimp hit Kouga in the face so that Kouga stopped nuzzling and kissing on her neck to glare at Inuyasha. "Why'd you do that mutt face!" growled Kouga. "Who said I did it?" said Inuyasha shrugging as if he didn't realize that he was the only one with a seafood dish even if it was ramen.  
  
"Do you really want me to beat you up in front of your girlfriend," growled Kouga. "Feh, like you can," said Inuyasha a challenge in his eye. Kagome and Kikyou both began to argue with their boyfriends telling them to be a bigger man and they were causing a scene.  
  
"Okay I'm only doing this for you," said Kouga as he dragged his eyes from Inuyasha to look lovingly at Kagome. Kagome blushed in embarrassment at the fact that Kouga loved her so much but frowned when she heard Inuyasha's comment. "Well then your fighting for a worthless cause," said Inuyasha, which meant Kagome and Kikyou had to stop them from fighting all over again.  
  
"Another normal lunch," said Sango sighing. "Yes when it concerns Inuyasha and Kagome or even Inuyasha and Kouga," said Miroku sighing but then he began to reach for Sango only to hear and feel the familiar slap.  
  
A LITTLE LATER  
  
"It's okay Inuyasha your job is just as important," said Kikyou smiling up at him. "But this is the third time I've missed your concert. I'll just find somebody to take my place and..." said Inuyasha but Kikyou shook her head. "Go ahead," said Kikyou, "Kagome can take me to work later on since she's coming to see me perform."  
  
Inuyasha frowned as he heard Kagome's name but nodded his head in agreement knowing well enough that they would not let him off of work. "Okay I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I promise. I'll take you to your favorite restaurant and buy white lilies for you. Plus I have something important I want to ask you," said Inuyasha smiling.  
  
"What Inuyasha?" said Kikyou curious. She turned those quiet, thoughtful brown eyes on him that made his heart skip a beat every time they focused on him. 'How did I end up with her?' he thought for the hundredth time.  
  
"Come on tell me," said Kikyou plucking playfully at his shirt as she pouted at him. "Tomorrow I promise," said Inuyasha and kissed her quickly before leaving. "Of course tomorrow," said Kikyou smiling and watched as he walked away before turning around.  
  
"I think I'm about to be sick," said Kagome, which made Kikyou laugh at the face Kagome made. "Sometimes I think you're my little sister and I'm your older sister," said Kikyou giving her a small smile that was a step up from her usual polite ones.  
  
"I don't even want to here the reason why," said Kagome pretending to frown but the corner of her lips refused to turn down. "How long have you been standing there," said Kikyou curiously. "Too long," said Kagome managing a grimace.  
  
"Like I said Kagome he isn't that bad," said Kikyou. "Poor, naïve Kikyou," said Kagome letting out an exaggerated sigh. "Why do you say that?" said Kikyou raising an elegant brow. "Because you actually believe the garbage that you're saying," said Kagome before a comfortable silence fell over them.  
  
All that was heard was the soft clicking of their high heeled shoes against the hard pavement as they made their way to Kagome's car. Kagome twirled her car keys around before she occasionally looked up at the sky sprinkled with stars. "I know what his surprise is," said Kagome finally breaking the silence. "What?" said Kikyou turning her head to look at Kiyou.  
  
"I'm surprise he even did it. I never thought..." said Kagome then looked at Kikyou, "Are you sure your in love with him because if you want I can fix you on a blind date tomorrow and..." "And tell me," said Kikyou holding Kagome's wrist to stop her from going any further.  
  
"I think he must have had Sango with him to pick it out because he has no taste when it comes to jewelry," said Kagome off-handedly. "So he bought me a necklace or a tennis bracelet? What did he buy me?" said Kikyou excited.  
  
"You'd think it was Christmas the way you are acting," said Kagome looking down on Kikyou but she couldn't help smiling slightly, "He got you an engagement ring." "You shouldn't have told me," said Kikyou frowning but she hugged Kagome in joy. "Didn't you say earlier that you already thought Inuyasha was going to propose to you?" said Kagome frowning as she pulled slightly away from Kikyou's embrace. "I was guessing and then when it didn't happen the day before yesterday I lost all hope but this is great," said Kikyou and began to twirl around Kagome, her arms held gracefully over her head until Kagome stopped her and Kikyou continued, "Since I don't have parents and you're my best friend Inuyasha will have to ask you for permission to marry me."  
  
"Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean do you really think I will accept?" said Kagome raising an eyebrow to him. Kikyou's face sobered up but her eyes were still bright with the thought of what Inuyasha would ask her tomorrow. "I know that you hate him and the both of you would probably be in intensive care if anyone leaves you two alone for too long. But Kagome I love him and I care about you and I wish that one day the two people I care about must besides my little sister Keade will make amends," said Kikyou as she looked up at the star.  
  
"All right I do it as long as I am your maid of honor," said Kagome grumpily not liking how this night had turned out. "Thank you Kagome," said Kikyou and quickly walked to the other side of the car to get in. Kagome unlocked the car doors before slipping inside and turning the ignition.  
  
"I always thought you would be a nurse not a ballerina," said Kagome as she waited for the car door on Kikyou's side to shut. "Why do you say that?" said Kikyou as she buckled her seatbelt.  
  
"Hmm maybe because you always wanted to play doctor with us when we were little. Though Miroku wanted a little more than for you to wrap him up in bandages. I can't believe he was a lecher at the age of seven," said Kagome before looking behind her as she backed up. "At first yes that was what I wanted to do but when I dance it likes... I don't really know how to describe except I feel free," said Kikyou as she closed her eyes in thought.  
  
"Your so beautiful out there when you dance. I have two left feet compared to you," said Kagome frowning as she made her way through the silent streets. "But you have a way with children that I don't," said Kikyou giving Kagome a reassuring smile, "You have a way of making someone want to smile. I admire that."  
  
"Some twins we seem to be. We are as different as night and day," said Kagome smiling ruthlessly before she moved on. "I wish you were my sister," said Kikyou as she rested her head against Kagome shoulder, "Besides Inuyasha you seem to see that just because I look like I hold back it doesn't mean that I don't want to talk... want to feel."  
  
"I wish you were mine too," said Kagome and then to lighten the mood she turned on the radio. She frowned as she flipped through the channels till Kikyou straighten up and took over. "Your just as bad as Inuyasha," said Kikyou trying to hide the smile at Kagome's wry face.  
  
Kikyou came to one of their favorites songs and let her head lean back against the headrest, her eyes closed as she began to sing along to Madonna's song 'Die Another Day.'  
  
I'm gonna break the cycle  
  
I'm gonna shake up the system  
  
I'm gonna destroy my ego  
  
I'm gonna close my body now  
  
Kagome joined in as the song said uh, uh. She smiled at Kikyou's surprise  
look before they continued the song together:  
  
I think I'll find another way  
  
There's so much more to know  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
It's not my time to go  
  
For every sin, I'll have to pay  
  
I've come to work, I've come to play  
  
I think I'll find another way  
  
It's not my time to go  
  
I'm gonna avoid the cliché  
  
I'm gonna suspend my senses  
  
I'm gonna delay my pleasure  
  
I'm gonna close my body now  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
I think I'll find another way  
  
There's so much more to know  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
It's not my time to go  
  
Kagome tapped her fingers against the steering wheel waiting for the red light to change from red to green. "We are going to be late," said Kikyou and let out a sigh as she looked at her watch.  
  
Kagome looked both ways and seeing that there was no one there she placed her foot gently on the gas pedal so that she could easily stop if she saw a car coming. And then just when she was in the middle of the intersection she heard the screech of tires. Kikyou and she looked up to see the blinding light of headlights and a baboon mask covering the driver before they felt the unavoidable impact of the car hitting the passenger side.  
  
Kagome looked over to Kikyou to see if she was all right and then she caught a glimpse of the driver letting his mask fall down so that she stared for a few seconds at his cruel laughing eyes. But then Kagome's head jerk back like a rag doll only to bump with a hard thud against the door's window flooding her system with intense pain before everything went dark. And the last bit of the song ended:  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
Another day   
  
'Sorry Won't Bring her Back,' is the next chapter if you review me. Kagome can barely remember what happen to her in the car but she can feel the guilt that curl around her so that she wishes that she was the one that died instead of Kikyou but when Inuyasha feels the same way can she possibly bear having him for her doctor? Well review and see. 


End file.
